User talk:Love Robin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the That's So MrSirRaven wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 08:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hey, Love Robin. Could you do me a favor? Could you please give me admin rights here on this wiki. I love That's So Raven and I wanna up update information here. Please. I can make the background pictures. Change it's logo and all stuff. Please. http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png ~Tom]][[User talk:TomWelling|'Welling~']] http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png 04:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :chuckle …you seem experienced enough to know that someone as insistent as that asking for mod and admin privledges is a red flag. There is a lot of vandalism which has been done to this wiki. It'll take me alone a long time to find and correct it all. You pitching in and rooting out what you can will be highly helpful. :As for background "color", first I'd like to see if I get a response from the other Raven wiki's founder to merge our efforts. If so, I think the theme from there would be nice here. :Basically, pitch in and show me the quality of the work you can bring here. :--Love Robin (talk) 10:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you but can I start reverting vandalism in a week? I mean, i'm totally busy right now. I hope you can excuse me for a while. http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png ~Tom]][[User talk:TomWelling|'Welling~']] http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png 10:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey! Love Robin. I would like to become an admin, please can you make me one? I love That's so Raven!!! I would edit to this wiki as much as a can!! We could add chat, badges, top 10 lists,... and make whis wiki a big community site! please. By Hannamarin7 :Haya! I would need to see the nature of your edits for a while longer. I would need to evaluate the type of Admin you would make. :In addition, this wiki is about to undergo a shift in perspectives. I've been a bit busy focusing on the design and setup of another of my wikis, readying it for an "official launch" for the first week of Jan. So other than maintenance here, I've yet to implement this Shift since I adopted this wiki. :The Shift will be from how it is now, which is Real World "this is a TV Show we watch", to an In-Universe "these things really happened" point of view(POV). Which means writing articles as if in a book which Raven herself can pick up and read. Which means Past Tense because everything has already happened. Unavoidable Real World information would be relegated to Notes, Trivia, and other Behind the Scenes sections and certain specialized pages. :Which also means, phrases such as "is a fictional character", "in the series", "in episode", "in season x" are to be dropped. Also the phrase "the is an x in the show 'That's So Raven'" needs to be dropped completely. Unlike generalized wikis such as the Disney and Disney Channel wikis, is focused ONLY on this one show (with some mention of Cory in the House, which I'm also adopting), so anyone who comes here *already knows* this is about TSR, so even if we were not shifting POV there is no reason to state it every page. :Can you get on board with this Shift of Perspective? --Love Robin (talk) 20:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Just one question how many edits do you need to have to become and admin and which taks do you need to complete? P.S. Can you maybe add badges and chat that is a better way to improve this wiki. Oh. Sorry I just saw that you add them so sorry again. By Hannamarin7 :I held off on enabling the Message Walls because we have an opened convo. Did you understand my last reply? --Love Robin (talk) 14:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin? Can I admin? I would be active! (----) Amanda Love Robin (talk) ;Haya Amanda! :I certainly could use a few dedicated contributors willing to follow 's new shift in perspective (read the section above this one), and those who are the most helpful would certainly be in line for Admin consideration. So pitch in there and help revise and upgrade this wiki. Also Cory in the House is our Sister Wiki, and while that is optional, helping both wikis is certainly what I would call "most helpful". --Love Robin (talk) 22:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC)